Pick an Adventure, Any Adventure
by ToRestOrRange
Summary: What if you could change your life by simply going back a chapter? rated for possible future chapters.
1. Prologue

**So, as far as I know, I'm the first person to write a choose-your-own-adventure for SGA. I'm quite excited, I hope it turns out well! (Sorry about the length of the prologue, I needed somewhere to start from.)**

**If I did own SGA, what would I be doing mucking about here?**

As you descend farther and father into the mountain, you get more and more confused. Why does the American Airforce want _you_, a regular nurse from Norway with a taste for quantum theory? If you had know that writing out that stupid idea about inter-universe travel by manipulating the time distortion around black holes, and then letting one of your loud mouthed nurse friends find out about it, you never would have put pen to paper. But here you are, being escorted by two burly marines into the depths of Cheyenne Mountain to learn about this "Stargate". A two-hour conference later, and you have a decision to make: you can either go to Atlantis as a nurse, or a civilian contractor. General Landry has made it quite clear to you that you _will_ be going to Atlantis, there is no third option of choosing to stay at home with your three cats, Hanlon, Occam, and Hickam, and your iguana, Kolmogorov.

**If you go as a nurse, go to chapter #1.**

**If you go as a civilian contractor, go to chapter #2.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Congrats to anyone who knows where the animal's names came from!**

**See prologue for disclaimer.**

Screw physics, you're not going to spend your time on Atlantis catering to a bunch of whiny scientists. You're going to help the people who _need_ it. The sick, the injured, you'll help them all.

After an uneventful few weeks spent on the _Daedalus_ trying not to scream from boredom, you finally arrive in Atlantis. A nice, _sexy_, Scottish doctor greets you as you disembark from the _Daedalus_. And guess what, he's going to be your boss! He introduces himself as Carson Beckett, and shows you and the rest of the new medical staff to your respective quarters. After everyone is settled in, the good doctor takes you all on a tour of the infirmary.

When everyone is more or less used to the city a few days later, Carson puts you to work. Despite the marine's horror stories, there isn't must action your first weeks of working in the infirmary. The most interesting times are when Colonel Sheppard tries to escape. After the last time you caught him, he decided he didn't like being cursed at for ten minutes straight in Norwegian. He now makes his desperate bids for freedom whenever you're not on duty.

Two months into your stay on Atlantis, and you're about ready to kill Rodney. You understand his eagerness to pick your brain for more information about your black hole theory, but he always seems to come knocking at the worst times. Like that time you were in the shower, and he lied about there being a medical emergency so you'd unlock your door. (Not to mention, he saw you in a towel. Jerk.) Only the thought of how you'd be punished if you killed him stays your hand. On the other hand though, you might be congratulated… Or you could just make him pay the next time he has a physical.

**If you do nothing about Rodney, go to N1.**

**If you mess with his mind a little, go to N2.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Congrats to anyone who knows where I got the names for the animals! Disclaimers and all that jazz are in the prologue, blah blah blah. **

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. Real life's a witch sometimes. Enjoy!**

Okay, so what if you're a nurse? You always knew you should have been a quantum theoreticist.

Apparently Rodney Mckay thinks you're on to something with your proofs about space travel, and so for the next few weeks aboard the _Daedalus_, you work closely with him and a cute Czech engineer named Radek Zelenka. By the time you reach Atlantis, you feel like you've known them both for a long time. For instance: you know that Rodney is a hypochondriac, and that if he doesn't eat something every two hours or so he gets _very_ grumpy, and that Radek set up an illegal still in one of the abandoned rooms on Atlantis. (Getting him to tell you about that took almost a third of the chocolate you smuggled onto the ship.)

When you reach Atlantis, you find out that to actually get from the ship to the city, you have to be beamed down into the 'gate room. Star Trek much? After getting over the initial shock of having your atoms disassembled and then reassembled again, Mckay wants you to go with him to lab, and start working on your theory again. Radek has a different plan, though. He wants to take you to your quarters so you can get settled in and adjusted to Atlantis.

**If you go with Mckay, go to chapter C1.**

**If you let Radek show you to your quarters, go to chapter C2.**


End file.
